rossi's return
by CelticLairdess
Summary: Going back to David Rossi's return to the BAU. but just why is Dr Spencer Reid so furious about it. slightly AU and with a slash pairing in the story, but not main storyline.
1. Chapter 1

ROSSI'S RETURN by celtic lairdess

AN; to those who have waited on the beginning of this tale I apologise.

A certain character threw a fit when he realised that he wasn't paired with 'his' lover from another story. After listening to him while trying to write this story I finally had to give in and pair him up as he wished.

Which meant going back to the beginning and re writing it...

So at long last here is the beginning...

Disclaimer ; I don't own Criminal Minds or their characters. Yada yada yada

BTW HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL

PEACE.

CHAPTER ONE

"Agent Hotchner! I am sure that your remember..." Erin Strauss began, only to be pushed aside as her companion strode past her into the Unit Chief's office.

"How are you Aaron?" the older man asked with a brilliant smile on his weathered face. He was very happy to see Aaron Hotchner. Which was something he couldn't say about the blonde haired Section chief.

Had Erin Strauss always been such a cold hearted bitch and so annoying?

Oh well, he thought, that was water that had flowed under many, many bridges.

Aaron Hotchner had looked up from his paperwork when Strauss had barged into his office, but his warm smile had only lighted on his old mentor.

"Dave! ..I am good. I,m great" he replied going to embrace his friend enthusiastically.

"I'd say so." David Rossi stated upon releasing the younger man and glancing about the office. Oh yes, Rossi thought, Aaron had done well. But then it had always been on the cards. Even in the early days.

"I saw you on the television last week promoting your latest book...I cant believe you want to come back to this mad house." Hotchner laughed at the face the other man pulled. Until they both realised that Strauss was still standing there observing their interaction. Very much like the spectre at the feast...

Erin Strauss kept her face blank, but inside she grimaced at the camaraderie between the two men. She wasn't stupid enough to think David Rossi would support her against Hotchner. But she hadn't thought their friendship strong enough for him to side with the Unit chief. After all Rossi had been away from the BAU for over a decade. But it seemed she may have just added to her own problems. Damn!

"Well I will let you two catch up." she stated wanting out of the office before Rossi's smirk caused her to slap him hard across his still handsome face.

"Thank you Ma'am" Aaron offered, knowing instinctively that David had pissed off the Section chief in some way. The man had the tact of a tank at times.

Strauss scanned the features of the younger agent, looking for some sign of irony or facetiousness But found none in the carved façade

"I,ll be in my office if you need anything." she said as she turned to exit the office gladly.

Aaron said nothing for a moment, watching Rossi watching Strauss' exit.

They always did have a volatile relationship, he mused.

"So how long has it been Dave?" he asked breaking out of his own thoughts with a grin.

"Let me think...3 years ago for dinner. But the last time I was in the BAU, you were sharing a desk in that god awful bunker we were stuck in."

"I remember. It was Davis and Moore." Hotch reminded him with a reminiscent grin.

"Congratulations Aaron. You have done very well." Rossi stated feeling very proud of his young friend. It was never easy to survive the shark infested waters that was the FBI, Especially if you were as opinionated and straight laced as Aaron Hotchner.

"Thanks Dave." Hotch replied with a grin. "Well there's an office just like this one next door if your interested"

A soft knock at the door frame halted Rossi,s reply. He turned find a blonde angel with beautiful blue eyes standing there patiently.

"Sorry to interrupt Hotch. But I,m ready to present the case sir" she informed Hotch while flicking a smile at Rossi.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau , this is SSA David Rossi." Hotch introduced, while internally laughing. Like David Rossi needed an introduction, the man was as famous as Manson."

"Hi sir. Everyone calls me JJ." she said offering her small hand. "Its an honour to meet you Sir. I,ve heard a lot about you."

Rossi threw Hotch a 'what-the-hell-have-you-said" look as he shook the petite appendage.

Hotch shoved the urge to laugh out loud. A notion that became easier when he remembered the topic he had to discuss with him.

"Thank you And what is your function here?" Rossi questioned releasing her hand reluctantly.

"I am the Communications liaison and co-ordinator. Basically the go-between the team and the rest of the world." JJ informed him with a warm smile.

"So shall I gather the team?"

Hotch shook his dark head, his features turning stern at what was to come.

"No JJ. Just get everything ready in the round table room. I need a moment with Rossi."

JJ's smile dimmed. "Riiight...It's nice to have you here Sir." she reiterated as she left softly closing the door behind her.

Hotch grimaced. Of course, she of all the team would know the problem facing them with Rossi's return to the fold.

"Wow!" Rossi exclaimed watching JJ walking along the cat walk that surrounded one side of the bullpen. "We didn't have that 10 years ago..."

"What do you mean?" Hotch enquired tongue firmly in cheek.

"Communication Liaison and co ordinator." Rossi dead panned

Yeah, thought Hotch. Horny old bastard. But instead said, "Oh! A lot of things have changed. But I will introduce you to the team in a moment. ..but first of all I need to ask you about something."

"Of course Aaron. I'm here to help anyway I can." Rossi replied immediately, not liking the worry he saw in his friends dark eyes.

"Good. Lets have a seat." Hotch stated moving them toward the small informal area, and sat on the small couch.

"I meant to ask how did Gideon's protégée take his abrupt departure?" Rossi asked as he settled on the dark blue couch.

Aaron tried not to tense knowing the other profiler would pick up on it. But he just couldn't stop himself , it was too important.

"He didn't take it at all well. But his relationships within the team have helped...up till now.."

"Relationships?" Rossi repeated confused. Was the boy related to someone on the team, or heaven forbid dating them.

"Derek Morgan, our expert on obsessional crime and bombs has taken Reid under his wing. In a kind of big brother fashion. While JJ and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia are like overprotective mother bears with only one cub." Hotch explained to the increasingly bemused man. "Agent Prentiss...yes Emily Prentiss, Ambassador Prentiss's daughter...hasn't been here long enough to find her feet within the family. But she's doing well so far..."

"Aaron this is Work, not a family..." Rossi exclaimed loudly, shock vibrating in every syllable

"Dave! we spend the majority of working hours in each others pockets. We look out for each other not just physically, but mentally. We have too Dave. Spouses ,lovers,friends outside this world cant... visualize half of what we see and deal with daily. So its slowly evolved to this dysfunctional family."

"So where do I fit into the scheme of things?...Grandpa?" Rossi laughed at the thought. But upon glancing at his companions tense face stopped immediately. "Look Aaron whatever it is. Spit it out, so we can deal with it"

To Rossi's amazement Aaron Hotchner actually looked nervous.

"tell me Dave have you ever met Spencer Reid?"

"No. of course I have heard of his work through old acquaintances and have seen some of his articles in journals that he has written for. I was looking forward to meeting him. But I am guessing that this isn't the best way to do it...What?" Rossi demanded at the confusion on the other man's face. Not a problem the wily former- prosecutor dealt with often.

"For the most part Spencer Reid is a very private and shy individual. He is highly intelligent- 187 IQ, eidetic memory and reads 20 000 words per minute In four years that I have worked with him I have seen him truly pissed off three times. The worst incident of that ire was yesterday when I announced your return to the team,"

"What? Why would he care?" Rossi demanded blind sided by this situation.

"I wish I knew. Before I could finish he walked out. Ignored both Morgan and myself and left the building. Think Dave, there must be some connection, some contact to explain his actions." Hotch encouraged worriedly.

"Aaron! I don't know what to tell you. I have never met the kid...why didn't you just ask him?" Rossi asked puzzled why Hotch hadn't taken the simple route.

"I had planned to, but Garcia informed me that he had called in to say he'd be late. But gave no reason for his tardiness. It was left to Morgan to inform me of last night's escapades. Seems our genius got totally plastered at a dance club Morgan and Garcia frequent. One of the bar staff called Morgan in the early morning to come and get him, before she called the cops. Seriously Rossi the boy lives on coffee and sugar, the occasional soda and an even rarer brandy. Of the top shelf variety I may add"

"I cant think of anyone by the name of Reid that I have come into contact with, or connected to. So did Morgan phone you?" Rossi asked

"No Morgan is in the bullpen...It seems the good Doctor sneaked out before Morgan woke up. And his cell is going straight to voice mail..David ,this is so out of character for Re..." Hotch's tense reply was interrupted by a staccato knock at the office door. "Come In."

Derek Morgan entered, His handsome face devoid of his usual wide grin.

Hotchner got to his feet upon seeing the stone faced expression upon his subordinates face. Oh crap, he thought, taking a deep breathe before continuing.

"SSA Derek Morgan. This is SSA David Rossi."

"Sir" Morgan bit out through clenched teeth to Rossi.

"Morgan!" Hotch demanded an explanation in just his name.

"He is in." Morgan revealed, rubbing at the back of his neck. " but I haven't a clue what is going on with him Hotch."

"Is he still drunk?" Hotch barked out . But Rossi could see his friend was really worried about this situation. He 's not reacting like a boss, he profiled. He,s acting like..like a ..brother doesn't fit...but its close, he mused.

"No...He came in with coffee for everyone. Apologised to me for causing bother last night. Then dived into his files." Morgan reported.

"And?"

"And he refuses to discuss yesterday..at all. He just looks blankly through anyone bringing it up...and I do mean anyone. JJ and Garcia both tried, and he totally ignored them. Hotch .. you know Reid he adores JJ and my BabyGirl." Morgan cried out totally confused by his young friends actions. And just a little hurt that he wouldn't talk to them...him.

Hotchner rubbed the bridge of his hawk like nose, hoping to stave off the stress headache he could feel building.

Why wouldn't Reid talk to them? What did Rossi do that prompted this eruption? Why wouldn't he come to him? What the hell was going on?

Round and round the thoughts went. Only questions . No answers.

"I have spoken to Rossi about yesterday, but to his knowledge he has never met or had indirect dealings with Reid. So the only one who knows what this is all about. Is Reid himself." he told the tall African-American agent who just looked even angrier at his conclusion.

"Well then we are royally screwed. 'cause that clam has a deadbolt, 6 feet of chain and three padlocks on it" Morgan groused.

"Lets just get this case done. Then if his professional status is affected then he will have no choice but to talk to me, or Strauss." Hotch announced straitening his tie.

"At this moment, man. I wouldn't bet against the Genius talking to Strauss." Morgan huffed, before facing Rossi. "I apologise sir. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Forget it, and the name is Dave or Rossi. I,ll leave the Sir's for him" Rossi grinned pointing at Hotchner standing by the office door.

He pulled at his suit jacket and straitened his silk tie. "Shall we?"

"Lets get this over with." Hotch growled opening the door, and wondering just what they were walking into.

Hotch's dark eyes narrowed as they took in the bent chestnut head as they moved down the stairs into the bullpen proper.

Dr Reid it seemed was lost in the files he was perusing...but Hotchner doubted that was true. He really wished that Reid would talk to one of them, but had to admit in that regard they were very similar. Probably why he accepted Reid's presence better than than any of the others, after Hayley's murder.

Hotch moved to introduce Rossi to Emily Prentiss, while trying to stem the bad feeling in his stomach as Reid didn't even glance up from his page.

Rossi went through the motions. Keeping the small talk light, focusing on Prentiss, and ignoring the ever tightening knot in his gut.

It was absurd. He was David Rossi, one of the founding fathers of the BAU. So what if some snot-nosed genius didn't want him playing in his sandbox. What did it matter?

He was back for a specific reason. Not to hold some kids hand while he threw a temper tantrum.

But still the knot tightened.

Hotch and Morgan exchanged a worried 'what-the f##k?' looks.

Reid never acted like this. He was always the first with his questions and babble...never this thick silence.

Here goes nothing, Hotch thought as he moved to stand next to Reid's desk.

Still the head remained down, the finger moving quickly down each line of text.

"And this is SSA Dr Spencer Reid." Hotch calmly announced. Giving the young man his full title and hoping for the best.

Reid's tousled head came up slowly at Hotch's words.

But the expression on his young face was unlike anything the team had ever seen from the young doctor.

His face was devoid of any expression, but his amber eyes glowed with an icy fire and were fixed on Rossi.

Rossi actually had to force himself from taking a step back.

He had stood toe to toe with some of the sickest predators on the planet- and yet that cold fire made him want to run and never stop.

Nothing was said.

They were all in shock. Even Hotch the consummate negotiator found himself at a total loss.

What the f##k was going on with Reid?

Morgan finally broke the frozen tableau.

"Come on Genius. Grab your mug before JJ sends out search and Rescue for us."

And like magic, the eyes warmed to their normal amber and the wide mouth produced an innocent smile.

"sure Morgan. I got mine..coming Emily?" Reid asked softly , manoeuvring round Hotch without looking at the man.

"I will catch you up boys. I need a refill." Prentiss stated, hoping that she sounded normal.

"Okay princess. We will save you a front row seat." Morgan quipped as he herded the younger agent up to the conference room. He smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his worried eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Prentiss hissed when Reid and Morgan had disappeared into the room.

"I haven't a clue...and Rossi is in the dark too." Hotch replied quietly. Hoping that the surrounding agents had been to star struck on the famous David Rossi to notice Reid's behaviour. Jeez, that look was like something out of the Exorcist, he thought with a shiver.

"You know I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it." Emily stated lifting up her mug from her strewn desk. "I really wouldn't have thought it possible."

"What?" Rossi demanded curiously. He had the feeling there was not much that shook this cookie.

"That a look from Spencer Reid could scare the hell outta me...excuse me I need some coffee." she explained before walking off in the direction of the coffee pot.

"Well this is turning into a most interesting day." Rossi quipped. More to give himself a breather, give himself time to put on his game-face.

Probably a waste of time with Aaron, he knew. But he wanted it soldered in place before he faced Reid again.

So What you think is bugging the good Dr?

I know this is really a slightly off re cap of the episode but it was necessary to begin at the beginning...so to speak.

Hope you are all enjoying the Holidays

Peace


	2. Chapter 2

_**ROSSI'S RETURN Chapter Two**_

_**A.N Wow thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. **_

_**One little point brought up by one of the reviewers. Yes, there will be a slight slash storyline, but this will not be the main story . But for those who dislike that sort of thing my apologies for not making that clear in Chapter one.**_

There were some days that Aaron Hotchner just wanted to call it quits and become a beach bum in the Florida keys. And today was turning out to be one of them.

"Look Dave. We have a case. That must take priority. This will all have to wait." Hotch stated sternly as he moved toward the catwalk stairs.

"Do you think...?" Rossi began as he followed behind the younger agent.

"To be honest ..at this present moment I don't know." Hotch interrupted as they reached the top of the stairs. "Look Dave do not get in his face while we are out...yes, I realise you want answers. Trust me so do I. But I know the others...if you push him the rest of the team will protect him from you. Right or Wrong!

And I cant have a schism like that." Hotch declared with authority, his dark eyes narrowed on Rossi's face. Yes David Rossi was one of the founding fathers of the BAU, but this was his team.

Rossi took a deep breathe. Part of him wanted to ignore Hotch and go after the Doctor with all guns blazing. But he resisted...just.

Hotchner was the Unit Chief, it was his responsibility to see that the Team was focused on the case nothing else.

"Fine! I'll keep my big mouth firmly shut. But if he pushes me Hotch I will retaliate in kind."

Hotch knew that was probably as much of a agreement that he was going to get from the pugnacious Italian agent.

So with a sharp nod they continued into the Conference Room, and the rest of his Team.

David Rossi sat back in the comfortable seat of the unexpected perk he hadn't known of when he decided to come back.

When Aaron had casually mentioned the Jet, he had honestly thought that the normally stoic man was pulling his leg. But as he sat, reading the file on the case once more, while they winged their way to Texas. It now made perfect sense to him.

Agent Jareau...JJ had presented the case earlier to the Team in the Conference room. (and wasn't group profiling odd)

The case involved in the murder of Michelle Colloucci of Carrollton ,Texas.

Four days previous she had come home from work to find posters of herself plastered over her own front door. Each with the question "HAVE YOU SEEN ME?" On the advice of her best friend Molly she had gone to see Molly's husband, Frank Yarborough a detective with the Carrollton PD.

He reasonably thought that it was a stupid Halloween prank.

Unfortunately Detective Yarborough had to revise this theory when he visited Ms Colloucci's abode later that evening.

He found her door ajar, water running, her dining room wall covered with those damn posters. And sitting in the middle of her frosted glass dining table was a white faced mask with the word 'ONE' printed on it. Like some grotesque centre piece.

Michelle's lifeless body was found floating in a small creek three days later. The ME determined that she had been sexually assaulted and her face had been removed.

But if Rossi was being brutally honest his thoughts were not on Michelle Colloucci, but swinging between the visions of the screaming faces of three young children and the actions of one Dr Spencer Reid.

During the presentation the Doctor had contributed with no sign of tension as he sipped his coffee. But somehow avoided any interaction with him...at all.

"Dave? Dave?" Hotch's impatient call brought Rossi's focus back to the Jet. "We're about to go over Victimology. Want to join us?" Hotch concluded upon seeing the older profiler's attention on him.

Rossi nodded his head, lifted his pen and notebook and moved closer to the seated group.

"So just who is Michelle Colloucci?" Hotch demanded...

CARROLLTON PD.

When the team landed in Carrollton Texas, it was to find to their horror that another woman, Enid White was missing from the neighbouring jurisdiction of Metro Dallas.

The lead detective, Frank Yarborough was real glad to see the FBI agents. Even more so when their chief, Agent Hotchner kept him in with his team when he was dividing up the initial tasks.

"So Morgan and Prentiss.. go to Michelle Colloucci's home. See what you can find at the first scene. JJ and I will handle the new scene at Enid White's.

Detective could you show Agent Reid and Rossi where Ms Colloucci's body was discovered?"

"Certainly. Anything to catch this bastard. Agents when your ready." Yarborough growled turning away from the group. His gaze fell on the photograph of Michelle Coloucci's smiling face pinned on the board, before heading to the door.

Reid nodded his head then followed the Detective quietly, asking the older man questions about the case.

"Your gonna get a lump of coal in your Christmas stocking." Rossi hissed at Hotch, before following the other two men out.

"That is a pretty risky move Hotch." Morgan found himself saying quietly, not wanting the surrounding police officers to overhear .

"They have to work together Morgan. We might as well find out if they can do it now. Reid hasn't interacted with Rossi once...not in the briefing, not in the bullpen, not on the Jet. It can not go on." Hotch concluded with a sigh.

"Maybe...but remember Hotch. Pretty Boy is a genius. Let you know what we find at Ms Collucci's in a hour."

With that statement Morgan and Prentiss left to their task.

Hotch sighed again. If anyone could find a way to stay within the rules, while being a first class bastard it would be Dr Spencer Reid.

He was well aware that the good Doctor wasn't as submissive and timid, as he had convinced the majority he was.

JJ said nothing, but it was obvious that she was worried about Reid.

Her enthusiasm for Rossi's return had waned during the presentation. As it became obvious that Reid was totally ignoring Rossi, even as he contributed normally to the group; smiling at JJ, babbling statistics to Prentiss about the feast of Samhain and names of masks and teasing Morgan.

"JJ. Lets get out to the scene. Before it becomes a media circus."

"Yes Sir." she replied quickly falling in beside him. But the unease was still evident in her clear tone.

The disposal site of Ms Collucci.

Reid chatted to the Detective on their way to the small creek where Michelle's body had been discovered.

The young agent had shown both tact and compassion as he questioned the guilt ridden Detective.

"I honestly thought it was some stupid Halloween prank, Agent Reid."

"You cant blame yourself for that Detective. It was the most likely explanation with what you knew." Reid reassured the man as they reached the wooded area that surrounded the creek. "Are you sure your okay with this?"

"I have to be, Agent. I owe it to Michelle." Yarborough said gruffly, getting out of the Police SUV. "Its right down here."

The three men fell silent as they made their way toward the soft sound of flowing water.

Yarborough who was more used to the terrain, walked quickly ahead of the two agents. To be honest he wanted time to pull his emotions together and put them in a box. But Michelle was his wife's best friend. It was personal and he was struggling to succeed.

Rossi kept pace with the long strides of the young agent. He had been very impressed with the way he had handled the Detective on their way here. And he had answered his questions. Not with any enthusiasm, but with no ice either. Maybe he could try...

"Doctor Reid do we still keep the file archive in the storeroom on the 4th floor?"

"There maybe some still there. But most have been catalogued on the computer system." Reid replied politely without sparing Rossi a glance.

Maybe some other...what about...

"I imagine that with the amount of data that the Team's have collected that must be simpler. I know I...well me and my colleagues interviewed 45-50 serial killers. But Prentiss tells me your database included interviews of over 1000 offenders of all persuasions." Rossi encouraged, hoping this would work.

Reid didn't falter in his pace. " You'd need to ask Garcia about that...Detective Yarborough?"

The older man was standing beside the creek, sadness clouding his blue eyes.

"Michelle was found right there." he said pointing to the patch of water below a bare tree.

Rossi left the Detective with Reid and moved over to stand on one of the fallen tree limbs lying about. He stared down into the water..but seeing the Michelle Coloucci's body floating there.

"Water, it obliterates a body. Destroys evidence." Rossi stated, talking to himself more than his colleagues. "But you weren't in there that long, Were you Michelle?"

"She had rocks tied to her , to weigh her down." Yarborough told him, needing to contribute something.

"But Michelle floated to the surface before any more damage done. Correct?" Reid asked, waiting on the agreement he knew would come.

"Just what had been done to her already." Yarborough confirmed gruffly. Not understanding why this was important..

"It is just that this is the first thing that the UnSub has failed at. This will inform our profile later." Reid explained gently. Hoping to head of the frustration LEO's found when they didn't get what the BAU were doing.

"Green River dumped most of his victims in the River. But none were weighted down." Rossi mused hoping something would spark something.

"We know now he didn't care if they were found because he had no connection to them whatsoever..."Reid began, then stopped suddenly. "But this UnSub does. Detective, he has a connection to Ms Collucci. That's why he weighed her down. He didn't want us to make the connection this soon." Reid declared, his enthusiasm brightening the Detective's stressed face.

JJ and Hotchner returned to Carrollton Police Station an hour later.

The first thought than ran through the Unit Chief's head was, "Oh crap! What's happened now?"

Rossi was sitting on his own at a desk scribbling ,yet again in his notebook.

While Detective Yarborough and Reid were off together conversing quietly at a nearby computer.

"Reid?"

The chestnut head popped up immediately with a warm grin.

"Hi Hotch. Find anything at the scene?"

"Her dogs missing too and the Mask' isn't public knowledge yet. What did you and Rossi find?" Hotch asked hoping for a positive reaction.

He was disappointed, as Reid goes into Lecture mode reciting the relevant information but with absolutely no emotion.

Damn I hate when he acts like a bloody Robot, Hotchner thought.

"...then Agent Rossi pointed out what we now know about Green River's MO. This UnSubs actions with Ms Collucci, are the exact opposite. Hotch, he wanted her hidden. He has some connection to her."

"Good. That's a starting point." Hotch replied calmly, while taking in Rossi's surprise at Reid's rendition. "So is Garcia digging?"

"Most definitely." Reid confirmed, then looked into his now empty Starbucks cup. "Detective, where's your coffee pot? I need a refill."

Frank Yarborough lined face cracked into a small smile at the young agents question.

"Its down that corridor there. Cant say its anything spectacular. But its drinkable most days." he informed a happy Reid.

With Reid off on his caffeine hunt, Hotch excused himself and went over to see Rossi.

"Well?"

"Confused and Frustrated actually." Rossi quipped, more out of habit than an urge to be amusing.

"Rossi. What happened on site?" Hotch growled, to tired and fed-up to even try to be diplomatic with the wily agent.

"Absolutely not...I ask questions, he answers. He was polite,informative and he handled Detective Yarborough faultlessly." Rossi stated flatly.

"And?"Hotch demanded, while pinching the bridge of his sharp nose.

"And nothing. He was a total professional." Rossi spat back. "It seems that he will work on a case with me. But anything not work related he shuts down with titanium shutters."

"Can you handle that?" Hotch asked quietly. Not at all sure that HE could. Rossi was his friend, but Reid was...Reid.

"Hotch. I'm here to work." Rossi declared firmly, hoping Hotch would drop it.

He did. But only cause he saw Rossi's steel shutters fall, and knew from experience it would be pointless to continue.

"Fine...Morgan and Prentiss should be back. So lets go see if they've got anything add." Hotch informed the sitting man.

"Lets" Rossi concurred, standing up and straightening his silk tie.

"Hmph!" Hotch muttered, not at all happy with the situation within his team.

But the case took priority.

By the end of the case it was a toss up who wanted to strangle Rossi most.

Hotch , for Rossi going over his head and contacting the media about the mask. Prentiss and JJ , for his continual scribbling in his notebook and grunting.

Morgan, for Rossi nearly shooting him when they found the UnSub, or Reid, for whatever!

Although they all agreed that Rossi's stunt with the UnSub topped the cake.

Even though Rossi's aggressive and insulting style while talking to the Unsub had worked this time. It was reckless and had so many ways to go wrong.

It had the whole team stressed out and not sure what to do to release it.

Reid however had that problem solved.

When Enid White was safely on her way to hospital, the children of the neighbourhood swarmed the former crime-scene all dressed up in their Halloween best. With a wide smile Reid opened his ever present bag and started handing out candy much to their delight.

Morgan and Prentiss were soon joining in. Laughingly pilfering the Genius,s horde and putting it into various multicoloured buckets.

Rossi and Hotch stood by the Black SUV watching the young agents interact with the children and their parents.

It was a lovely sight.

"I don't get it Aaron." Rossi muttered.

"What?"

"That kid hates me...and for the life of me I don't know why."

Hotch knew his next words weren't the ones Rossi wanted to hear.

"I will talk to him Dave when we get back. But his professional standing has not been affected Dave. So I cant force him to tell me what all this is about. He has a right to his privacy."

"I really don't get why this is bugging me so much ….but it burns Aaron." Rossi whispered, as he watched the laughing agents.

"I can but ask him Dave. Some things are just private even in our line of work." Hotch stated taking a step toward the drivers door.

"You mean like the fact that you and Hayley have called it quits?...What you thought I wouldn't notice?" Rossi stated at Hotch's slight surprise. " We have been together for over 48 hours Aaron , and you haven't phoned or mentioned her once. So I guess that this is one of those things the Team doesn't share." Rossi queried with a bite.

"A case and My private life are totally separate things Dave. When I said the team shares everything it was in reference to a case." Hotch glowered over the bonnet of the SUV at the older profiler. He hated talking about the hell that had become his marriage. So he just didn't discuss it at all.

"I'm just pointing out that sharing is a learned skill. One that obviously you and I need to work on...Look Aaron !you know what it was like in the beginning. There were only a few of us, and we travelled all over alone. We didn't ..Group Think." Rossi tried to explain, even as he screwed his face up at the term.

"We-dont-Group-Think Dave." Aaron retaliated. "We think as Individuals. Then bring our idea to the table to share with everyone. We don't scribble down notes in little books and keep them to ourselves. And while we are on the subject..."

"Yes?"

"I would put your little books under lock and key before Morgan, Prentiss, Reid or even JJ get a hold of them. The consequences of which could get nasty. Trust me its on their to-do-lists." Hotch revealed with a little venom. Those little notebook's had been getting on his nerves too.

"Noted." Rossi replied moving to the passenger door of the SUV. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He suddenly felt each and every one of his 52 years.

Aaron glanced over at his Agents laughing with the crowd of Vampires, Ghosts and Princesses, as he moved into the SUV.

"Look Dave..all this..the people we have helped, the ones we've put away that's down to you, Gideon , Max and the rest of you guys that believed there was a way of understanding these crimes and getting ahead of them."

Rossi turned to face Hotch wondering just what this was leading up to . But Hotchner's face and tone gave nothing away.

"And?" he finally asked.

"I don't see that you have anything to prove...You don't have to come back." Hotch stated, hoping that just this once the clam that was David Rossi would open up just a little.

"I know that" Rossi agreed, closing his eyes again as he rested his head back on the rest.

"So why?"

"Maybe I have unfinished business." Rossi reluctantly replied, not quite ready to announce all his reasons for his actions. Not even to Aaron Hotchner.

"And this unfinished business has nothing to do with Reid?" Hotch asked tiredly. He had theories running chaotically through his mind since this morning, about just why Reid was furious with Rossi. About just how bad it had to be for Reid to be that angry.

"No Aaron! Whatever is going on there has nothing to do with my reasons for returning to the BAU." Rossi barked watching the young man in question laugh at his friends actions.

"Fine. Lets get back to the Hotel and check out. Sooner we get back home, the sooner I can talk to Reid. Hopefully he'll talk back."

"From your lips to God's ears." Rossi muttered . Then looked over toward the children all dressed up in their fanciful attire once more. But they didn't hold his interest. The skinny young man who had glared him down in the Bullpen did.

The glare wasn't in evidence now though. Only a wide, bright smile and happy chuckles were apparent as Prentiss crowned Morgan's dark head with a pink rhinestone tiara.

Sorry its more regurgetation of the episode 'About Face' than storyline..

next chapter should be more story.

Peace. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**ROSSI'S RETURN CHAPTER 3 **

**AN/ Thanks for all the reviews etc. sorry for the delay with this chapter starting college took up more of my time than I had scheduled. Yes the Olde Crone is returning to college, before my brain turns to mush.**

**Thanks to one of my eagle eyed reviewers who picked up on my boob in Chapter one. Haley isn't dead, she and Hotch are separated at this point. That's what I get trying to write two ff at once.**

**So on with the show...**

Hotchner's office, BAU, Quantico—on the teams return from Carrolton, Texas.

"Sit down." Hotch instructed his silent subordinate as he gently closed the door on the gawking agents in the bullpen. As he moved to take his seat behind the elegant desk he observed his youngest agent.

"Firstly. Do not ever walk out on a meeting like that again." He stated sternly, his dark gaze fixed on the pale face before him.

Reid said nothing, but nodded guiltily. His soft brown eyes falling down to fasten on the carpeted floor.

Hotch sighed. He really hated being the drill sergeant for his team, especially when it came to Reid.

It didn't matter how carefully he worded any reprimand, Reid's past amplified the meaning. Which in turn shook the young man's developing confidence and trust in the Team.

"Look Reid... I will listen if you want to Talk." he offered softly. His tone was not one that many in the FBI would recognise. Most of the BAU agents would swear that the stoic man that was Aaron Hotchner had to tones; cold and authoritative bark.

Spencer Reid however knew that this wasn't true. He had been present when the softer side of the wily agent had come forth; usually when dealing with young victims of the heinous cases they saw.

He reluctantly lifted his gaze from the floor and found it locked with the concern and patience in the dark chocolate eyes.

He knew that Hotch would listen without judgement...but...

"No thank you." he finally stated sadly, but firmly.

"Reid. I cant ignore this. It compromises the teams abilities." Hotch announced, hoping that by bringing the Team's welfare into question it would change Reid's mind. Reid adored his team-mates.

"Fine...then I will apply for a transfer." The young man whispered bowing his tousled head once more.

"WHAT? NO! Reid you are an important part of this team, of why this team works. I don't want you to leave." Hotch cried in shock. He couldn't believe this.

The Team was Reid's family, his security blanket, his support system.

But he was prepared to let that all go rather than discuss what was going on .

WHAT THE HELL HAD ROSSI DONE?

How could he bring this to a positive conclusion if he hadn't a clue what was going on. One thing was obvious this wasn't something minor.

If Reid was ready to blow up his future over this then it was HUGE.

"There has to be a solution. A way to work this out, Reid?...Spencer please talk to me. Help me find the solution."

Reid's head came up hearing the almost anguished tone, and the rare use of his first name.

The man before him was everything he admired in a human being. Intelligent, Loyal, Creative, Loving, Compassionate and Strong.

He detested the fact that it was his words and actions that were confusing, or even hurting this special being.

But what could he do...?

"Reid?" Hotch prompted, as Reid's already pale skin lost even more colour as he worried at his bottom lip.

If his long fingers dig any deeper into his thighs he is going to draw blood. Hotch observed silently.

Reid finally took a deep breath.

"I don't want to leave Hotch...But I cant...It isn't for me to tell...and when it comes out Everything will change." he finally stated. His voice a harsh rasp, with each word forcibly pushed out.

"Change is inevitable. You told me that." Hotch sighed, no further on than in the beginning.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it"

"So how do we do this?" Hotch enquired all business, trying to ignore the soul deep pain in those quiet words.

"I don't have to like someone to work with them...I can work with him." Reid offered, his gaze wandering round the office. Even though his eidetic memory had catalogued the placement of every nic nac and picture long ago. "But I will transfer if it is better for you..and the Team."

Hotch felt a twitch to his thin lips. It was so typical of Spencer Reid to put the well being of the Team before what he wanted...even what he needed.

"He wants to understand.." Hotch began gently. He had promised Rossi he'd try...but if the ice in those eyes meant anything he'd failed.

"Tough!..."Reid snapped, the acid back in his tone. "The time for that is long past."

Hotch rubbed his head in frustration. For the most part Spencer Reid followed orders and was pretty flexible. But occasionally you hit what Gideon had named his 'Titanium core' He had only come up against it once before personally, but it was pretty obvious he was faced with it once again.

The memory of a frustrated Gideon after Reid had argued him to a standstill flashed through his mind.

"Give me something to work with..."

"You mean something you can profile me with...Don't! Please don't lie about this...You know we all do it. Even with the moratorium. We cant help it. We just don't voice or document our conclusions...But we all do it." Reid said smiling sadly at his Unit Chief. He wondered if he realised how much Reid had profiled him recently.

"I am not the one who can give David Rossi hell or absolution. I was affected only indirectly, I suppose is the simplest way to put it."

"But it did affect you?"

Reid laughed rather bitterly before he answered.

"You would never have met 'Spencer Reid' if it hadn't ."

Hotch puzzled over the strange wording. 'Spencer Reid' not 'me.'

"Look Hotch, I will abide by your decision and rules. But unless you are willing to listen to me snoring on your office couch. I need to go home."

Hotch took in the physical and emotional exhaustion sweeping over the young man.

"You're not driving home are you?" Hotch demanded, not liking the thought of him making the 40min drive.

"No Morgan is taking me home. Seems he doesn't trust me driving home either." Reid replied with a small smile at the Mother-Hen tendencies that his boss just couldn't hide.

"Okay...Well we will talk on Monday at 0845. Go get some sleep." Hotch ordered gruffly, swallowing down his emotions.

Reid nodded then tiredly got up from his chair. Every part of him hurt, especially his chest. Which didn't make the slightest sense.

When he reached the closed door, which had seemed miles away, he turned once more and faced his boss.

He wished immediately that he hadn't

For the sight before him made his eyes fill and burn.

Aaron Hotchner was well known for his stony, impenetrable façade. But that wasn't what he saw.

He saw a tired, confused and upset man who was his friend and mentor, staring back with a lost and helpless look.

How could he leave him like that...how could he leave the one he loved in that kind of distress?

But he had told the truth it wasn't his story...

"Thank you Aaron." He whispered and was gone.

Aaron Hotchner stared at the closed wooden door as if it would give him the answers he sought. But of course none came!

Why did his 'thank you' sound like 'Goodbye'? His tired brain whispered sadly.

Stifling the urge to go after Reid he started on the first of the reports the bureaucrats demanded.

Three hours later Hotch was still lost in the paperwork that ruled his life. The bullpen was empty with dimmed lights.

One of the drawbacks of his position. But really what did he have to go home to.

A expensive, classy apartment that had no soul. That had no jack to warm it...no Jack to make him smile, to remind him that he was more than a FBI agent ...he was a Dad...a human being with emotions.

So he sat and scribbled until the unexpected opening of the door had him drawing his side arm instinctively.

"Woah! I come in peace." Rossi cried showing the bottle of amber liquid and glasses he held in his hands.

"What the hell Dave!?" Hotch exploded lowering his Glock. "Are you trying to get shot?"

he took a deep breathe as he re holstered his weapon. He knew glaring at the pugnacious Italian would have no effect. So he sat back in his chair and waited silently for him to speak.

Rossi poured out two measures of his favourite malt into the glasses. Then offered one to his friend , when it was accepted he took a mouthful of his own, letting t he smooth taste slowly run down his throat.

"I've been sitting thinking about this situation and my options." he finally announced as he took a seat.

Hotch stayed silent, slowly sipping at the amber liquid.

Rossi frowned. He had hoped Aaron would...well obviously he had taught the bastard to well.

"I don't want him to leave the Unit Aaron...but I don't want to go either."

"He says he can work with you." Aaron stated softly, mulling over exactly what the young doctor had said.

"He Hates me Aaron!" Rossi exclaimed putting down his tumbler with a thud on the polished table.

"That may be very true." Hotch agreed sadly "But, as he pointed out he doesn't need to like you to work with you. In fact I know for a fact he has done great work with three agents he totally detested."

Did he like this situation?NO! But it could be his only route to keep Reid where he belonged, and have Rossi's experience too.

"Aaron, this could end up fracturing the Team completely. I thought you were trying to avoid a schism..."

"What I am trying to avoid is loosing a fine agent and probably screwing up this Team for good. Much to the delight of the Dragon Lady." Hotch hissed then swallowed the last of his drink.

"Huh?"

"Reid's moniker for Erin Strauss." Hotch smirked as Rossi poured them a refill.

"She seemed to be quite proud of the doctor when she was lecturing me earlier." Rossi commented settling back.

"She likes to try and flaunt 'her genius' in the face of the other Section heads and top Brass. But Reid totally stone Hotch explained with a sparkle of humour in the normally cold eyes.

"What? What did he do?"

"He babbled for one and a half hours solid at one of those horrible cheese n wine things. Until she left. Then he apologised to everyone ...He said it must have been an allergic reaction to something. I nearly choked on the damn cracker I was eating, when I realised just what he meant."

"Allergic to Erin Strauss." Rossi laughed at the thought of Strauss' reaction to that. "And now me." his smile faded.

"Did he tell you anything to clear this up?"

Hotch observed his friend. Rossi was putting on the gruff,Nothing- bothers- me face. But Hotch could read his friend better than Rossi knew.

"I'm sorry Dave. All he would tell me was that it wasn't his tale to tell. And that he had only been affected indirectly by whatever you did. One odd thing though...he said if he hadn't been affected I would never have met 'Spencer Reid' And that's a direct quote." Hotch concluded as he swallowed the last of

his glass. " I have until 0845 on Monday to figure out how to handle this."

"YOU DO?"Rossi asked surprised by this twist.

"He has offered to transfer from the Unit if I decided its better for the Team."Hotch explained to the shocked man. "He doesn't want the rest of the team caught up in the crossfire. So the question becomes...Can you work with him, knowing he wont answer the questions that you want answered?"

Rossi sat silently, going over his interactions with the members of the Alpha team on the case. He had to say not one of them had been unprofessional, not even Reid. He could see they worked well together, and seemed to be willing to fit him into their unit. But could it still work with this Secret hanging over their heads like a Gordian knot.

"I don't know if this can work Aaron..But I am willing to give it a try. Who knows maybe my Italian charm will work on him with longer exposure."

"You are so full of it Dave. But don't hold your breathe. Spencer Reid is one stubborn man if he thinks the efforts worth the hassle." Hotch warned with a warm chuckle.

"We will see" Rossi toasted lifting his glass to the sky before finishing the last thimbleful.


End file.
